Hanya Ingin Membenarkan, Bukan Menyalahkan
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Minggu, hari yang sangatlah pantas diisi dengan kegiatan minum teh dan lemper hangat. Sekaligus bernostalgia seraya berbagi cerita pada yang muda. "Sungguhlah malu bagi mereka yang menuntut ilmu tinggi-tinggi tapi kalah dengan seorang penyedia minuman seperti diri engkau, Tong." Historical yang gagal OCs: Indonesia, Malaysia, dan the Archipelagos.


**A/N**: Saya tahu ini sudah terlalu sangat amat telat untuk memperingati Sumpah Pemuda. Jadi, ini bukan untuk Sumpah Pemuda. Anggap saja ini fanfict biasa bukan untuk apa-apa.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tapi, di sini saya hanya pinjam fandom. Karena—mengingat Indonesia belum jadi official chara dan tidak adanya chara official di fanfiksi ini, jadi saya menganggap Indonesia, beserta the Archipelagos adalah OC milik rakyat mereka masing-masing. Dan Malaysia milik Indonesia. Titik #plak

**Warn**: Historical yang gagal, membosankan. Yang tidak suka buku sejarah harap menjauh. Typo yang luput dari mata saya.

**.**

**.::Hanya Ingin Membenarkan, Bukan Menyalahkan::.**

**.**

Minggu, 28 Oktober 2012

Indonesia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat membaca koran pagi yang biasa disiapkan si Tong di atas meja tamu. Indonesia memang biasanya duduk-duduk santai di depan rumahnya sambil menonton bocah-bocah kecil bermain sepak bola di tanah kosong yang ada di depan rumahnya. Sambil menikmati teh hangat yang turut disiapkan Tong sebelumnya, juga lemper yang masih berkukus, Indonesia membuka-buka lembar demi lembar korannya. Dia berlangganan lima agen koran berbeda, dan pagi ini dia melihat kelima korannya bertemakan sama. Hari Sumpah Pemuda.

"Tuan, sebelum saya lupa, ingin saya mengucapkan selamat memperingati Sumpah Pemuda kepada Tuan," Tong datang dengan serbet di pundaknya dan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Indonesia menelan lempernya sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Tong."

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa hari ini terasa sepi sekali?" Indonesia kembali berujar. Mata cokelatnya menatap lapangan di depannya yang hanya dilalui beberapa anak gembala yang membawa sapi mereka untuk merumput. "Anak-anak tidak main, hari ini?"

Tong turut memperhatikan hal yang membuat Tuannya heran. Dia duduk di bawah kaki sang Tuan sambil memijatinya pelan, "Saya dengar dari Ibu-Ibu, besok anak-anak mereka ulangan di sekolah."

Indonesia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "UTS. Aku lupa. Ah, senangnya aku, anak-anakku peduli pada pendidikan mereka."

"Tidak biasanya, Tuan."

Menatap wajah kecoklatan Tong yang sedikit berkeringat, Indonesia bertanya, "Tidak biasanya apa, Tong?"

"Adik-adik Tuan. Tidak kemari? Setidaknya mengucapkan selamat untuk Tuan?" Tong berkata dengan raut polos. Tapi, dia tersentak sendiri menyadari kata-katanya, "Ah, maaf saya lancang, Tuan."

Indonesia justru tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Tong yang berubah-ubah, "Adik-adikku sedang sibuk di rumah mereka masing-masing. Nanti siang barulah datang. Ujar Jogjakarta—setelah kutanyai habis-habisan—mereka ingin mengadakan pesta kejutan untukku. Aku tak tahu apa."

"Tentulah senang hati Tuan memiliki adik yang perhatian betul pada Tuan."

Senyum tipis yang diberikan oleh Indonesia, "Ya. Bangga betul hatiku memiliki mereka. Tanpa mereka, apalah daya diriku."

"Tuan? Jika bolehlah saya tahu, ingin saya dengar sedikit cerita tentang Sumpah Pemuda ini." Tong berujar dengan malu-malu. Dia memijiti betis Tuannya dengan lembut. Sangat sayang ia pada pemuda panjang umur itu. "Tak kau ketahui sejarah cerita ini, Tong? Sedihnya aku sebagai perwakilan negara ini."

Panik, Tong buru-buru berkata, "Bukan begitu, Tuan. Saya tentu saja sudah pernah membaca ceritanya. Tapi, tentulah rasanya berbeda jika Tuan yang menceritakannya langsung kepada saya."

"Ya. Kau benar. Kemungkinan sejarah yang ada di buku tidak lengkap, atau bahkan dihilangkan bagian-bagian penting-pentingnya, menyedihkan," ujar Indonesia sambil mengingat salah satu buku tentang suatu kejadian teramat penting baginya justru diubah habis-habisan oleh penulis buku itu. "Apa yang engkau ketahui tentang hari ini, Tong?"

Tong menatap wajah Tuannya dan berkata lancar, "Sumpah Pemuda itu adalah keputusan hasil Kongres Pemuda yang kedua yang diadakan di Jakarta. Isi keputusan itu adalah tiga, yaitu: mengakui bertumpah darah tanah Indonesia, berbangsa satu bangsa Indonesia, dan berbahasa persatuan satu bahasa Indonesia."

Indonesia tersenyum senang, "Sungguhlah malu bagi mereka yang menuntut ilmu tinggi-tinggi tapi kalah dengan seorang penyedia minuman seperti diri engkau, Tong."

Wajah Tong terlihat berseri-seri. Dia bergumam berterima kasih karena dipuji oleh Tuannya. Indonesia menarik nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Sesungguhnya, Sumpah Pemuda itu takkan lahir jika sebelumnya tidak terjadi beberapa peristiwa yang tidak kalah penting."

"Peristiwa apa itu, Tuan?" Tong bertanya, ingin tahu.

"Terlebih dahulu, kuceritakan kepada engkau sejarah awal Bahasa Indonesia, Tong.

"Engkau tentulah tahu, bahasa Melayu adalah induk dari bahasa Indonesia. Sudah lama bahasa Melayu ini jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang berpendidikan dan berpikiran luas. Dahulu sekali, sebelum Holland datang, bahasa Melayu yang jadi bahasa untuk berdagang juga untuk menyebarkan agama Islam juga Kristen."

"Saya pikir para Wali menggunakan bahasa Jawa, Tuan," komentar Tong. Indonesia tersenyum tipis pada pemuda berumur dua puluhan itu, "Ya. Para Wali memang menggunakan bahasa Jawa karena mereka memang orang Jawa. Kau tak tahu, Tong. Bukankah pertama kalinya yang menyebarkan agama Islam adalah pedagang-pedagang dari Timur?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Tong karena malu. Indonesia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, begitu Holland datang, bahasa Belanda menjadi bahasa nomor satu di Indonesia. Bahasa Melayu lengser jadi bahasa kesekian. Bahkan, sekolah-sekolah tak banyak yang mengajarkan bahasa Melayu pada setuden-setuden mereka." Tong bisa merasakan geram di nada suara Indonesia.

"Sungguh kejam Holland, Tuan," kata Tong menggeretakkan giginya kuat. Ikut kesal.

Mata cokelat itu menerawang mengingat masa lalu. Dia mengiyakan ujaran Tong, dan kembali bercerita, "Tapi, aku masih bersyukur, saat aku harus mengajari bahasa Belanda pada anak-anakku yang masih kecil, ada mereka." Senyum kecil Indonesia mengingat kelahiran organisasi-organisasi yang mulai menginginkan kemerdekaan bangsanya.

"Jikalau boleh saya tahu, 'mereka' siapa, Tuan?"

"Boedi Oetomo, Sarekat Islam, juga Indische Partij. Mereka organisasi yang unik. Dimana saat organisasi lain berbahasa pengantar bahasa Belanda, tapi ketiga ini berbeda, Tong."

Tong menebak, "Mereka menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, Tuan?" Indonesia tertawa kecil mendengar tebakan Tong, "Dahulu, yang dikenal adalah bahasa Melayu. Bukan bahasa Indonesia, Tong.

"Setiap kongres, Boedi Oetomo menggunakan bahasa Jawa, Melayu, dan Belanda. Kalau Indische Partij hanya memakai bahasa Belanda dan Melayu. Sarekat Islam lain lagi. Dia menggunakan bahasa Melayu dan Jawa saja. Enggan mereka menggunakan bahasa Belanda."

"Jikalau Holland tahu, tentulah geram dia."

Indonesia tertawa, "Ya. Saat dia tahu, dia juga marah benar. Wajahnya jadi sangat merah, dan rambutnya jadi seperti bunga tulip kembar dempet." Geli Tong membayangkan wajah Kompeni—yang sampai sekarang pun masih suka menghubungi Tuannya untuk 'berbaikan' kembali—marah seperti yang digambarkan Tuannya.

"Sejak itulah, bahasa Melayu mulai diperjuangkan orang-orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, Tong. Aku ingat, seorang wakil setudenku yang bersekolah di Nederland, dialah yang memberi usul di kongres _Indonesisch Verbond van Studeerenden_ (1) supaya bahasa Melayu dipakai menjadi bahasa pengantar di sekolah-sekolah Indonesia. Terharu betul aku saat salah satu peserta kongres menceriterakan hal itu kepadaku.

"Setuden-setudenku juga membuat majalah di Nederland yang judulnya _Hindia Poetra_. Sungguh, Tong. Merupakan perjuangan berat mengupayakan bahasa Melayu kembali jadi bahasa negeri sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan di Indonesia, Tuan? Apakah juga ada perjuangan seperti itu di dalam negeri?"

Indonesia tersenyum dengan anggukan sekali, "Mulai banyak pers yang memakai bahasa Melayu. Padahal, Tong, kebanyakan pers adalah milik Belanda dan Cina. Tapi, tak jarang kutugaskan anak-anak pribumi untuk turut serta jadi dewan redaksinya. Kebanyakan yang kutugaskan adalah guru-guru bahasa Melayu.

"Dan, dari situlah banyak yang perhatian pada bahasa Melayu ini. Pers ini mulai diperhatikan beberapa anak IndoBelanda seperti _E.F.E Douwes Dekker_. Oh ya, ada lagi seorang. Sarjana dari Prancis kalau tidak salah. Namanya _Antoine Cabaton_. Wah, tulisan mereka berdua membuat aku bangga, Tong. Keduanya sama-sama menulis di tahun yang sama. Tahun 1909 kalau tidak salah. Dan, tahun itu, uang hasil kerjaku dari Holland yang kutabung, habis kubelikan dua buku mereka itu."

"Kenapa Tuan harus membelinya? Tidakkah Tuan bisa memintanya gratis?" Tong bertanya polos. Indonesia mengusap rambut tipis Tong pelan, "Aku ingin. Tapi, aku tidak ingin jua. Jika aku memintanya gratis, itu sama artinya aku tidak menghargai mereka sebagai penulis."

"Sungguh besar rasa kemanusiaan yang Tuanku miliki," puji Tong.

"Tapi, lebih besar lagi rasa nasionalisme yang dimiliki setuden-setudenku yang ada di Nederland sana, Tong. Engkau tahu, saat tahun 1924, mereka bersama mengganti nama _Indonesisch Verbond van Studeerenden_ menjadi Perhimpunan Indonesia. Majalah mereka pun turut serta berganti nama jadi _Indonesia Merdeka_. Indonesia—namaku—yang dulunya hanya dikenal mereka-mereka di dalam kepustakaan etnologi, kini jadi istilah identitas mereka. Sejak itulah, aku mereka panggil Indonesia. Dan, aku ingat betul, pada tahun 1927 Partai Nasional Indonesia didirikan."

"Kelihatan jelas, Tuan. Dari nama mereka pun, saya tahu betul kalau itu merupakan identitas politik baru."

"Benar, Tong. Pintarlah, engkau.

"Dulu, Tong. Mereka-mereka yang bergelar tinggi hanya bisa berbahasa Belanda dan daerah. Berbeda dengan Yamin. Anakku yang sudah sejak kecil memang luar biasa itu sudah berkoar-koar tentang pentingnya bahasa Melayu. Pada tahun 1920, saat Yamin masih berumur 17 tahun, dia sudah promosi tentang bahasa Melayu di kongres-kongres yang dia ikuti."

"Sungguh berbeda beliau dengan anak muda jaman sekarang, Tuan."

"Ya. Dan berkat dialah, mulai banyak yang tertarik untuk bisa berbahasa Melayu. Mereka minta pidato-pidato yang berbahasa Belanda supaya diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Melayu oleh Yamin.

"Coba sebutkan isi Sumpah Pemuda, Tong."

Tong menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata dengan begitu lancar seakan ikrar tersebut, dialah yang membuatnya, "Pertama. Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku bertumpah darah yang satu, tanah air Indonesia. Kedua. Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku berbangsa yang satu, bangsa Indonesia. Ketiga. Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, menjunjung bahasa persatuan, bahasa Indonesia."

"Dan, engkau ketahui itu adalah hasil putusan Kongres Pemuda yang kedua, Tong?" tanya Indonesia yang membuat Tong heran. "Tentu itulah yang dituliskan buku yang pernah saya baca."

"Aku bukannya mau menyalahkan buku yang sudah engkau—bahkan mungkin jutaan orang—baca itu, Tong. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan. Sebenarnya, di tahun 1926, masa diadakannya Kongres Indonesia pertama, juga tersusun ikrar pemuda yang bunyinya hampir sama seperti Sumpah Pemuda. Hanya saja, perbedaannya ada di ayat ketiga, 'menjunjung bahasa persatuan, bahasa Melayu'."

"Jadi sebenarnya Sumpah Pemuda sudah ada sejak tahun itu?" Tong mengangguk mengerti. Indonesia tersenyum tipis, "Ya."

"Tapi, kenapa tidak segera diresmikan saat itu, Tuan?"

"Yamin yang mengusulkan tiga pasal itu padaku. Tapi, Sanusi berkata bahwa bahasa persatuan haruslah bahasa Indonesia. Baru setelah dua tahun kemudian bahasa Melayu diubah menjadi bahasa Indonesia."

"Kakak lupa tentang bagian manifesto politik tahun 1925, rupanya." Tiba-tiba suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi cerita Indonesia. Tersenyum kecil Indonesia mendapati Riau yang memasuki pagar rumahnya sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil. Saat Indonesia menyapa, "KepRi. Sini, sama kakak," Kepulauan Riau langsung meloncat dari gendongan sang kakak dan menghambur ke pelukan Indonesia.

"Kau tidak datang bersama abang-abangmu yang lain, Riau?"

Bibir Riau maju beberapa senti saat Indonesia menanyakan hal itu, "Kak Padang meninggalkanku. Kak Medan sangat pelit, seperti yang kakak tahu. Tiket pesawat yang dia punya hanya dua ujarnya padaku. Khusus untuk dirinya dan Aceh yang selalu dia kasihi. Culas betul dirinya padaku dan si kecil KepRi."

Riau duduk di bangku, dan Tong segera berlari ke dapur untuk membuatkan tamu-tamu Tuannya minuman. "Belum ada yang datang? Kupikir semuanya sudah berkumpul saat kosong rumah kak Padang."

Indonesia memainkan hidung mancung KepRi sambil menjawab, "Entahlah, Riau. Sepertinya mereka sedang berkumpul entah dimana."

Lagi-lagi bibir gadis manis itu maju beberapa senti, "Seperti biasa. Riau tak diberitahu rupanya. Jika itu cara mereka. Akan Riau tanggapi seperti yang mereka minta."

"Hm?" Indonesia mendelik, menegur Riau. "Apa yang kakak dulu pernah kata tentang dendam?"

Bersemu wajah Riau saat mendapat teguran dari Indonesia. Wajah manisnya tertutupi beberapa helai rambutnya yang menjuntai ke depan, "Mohon ampun, Ka. Riau lupa."

Tong datang membawakan segelas teh untuk Riau dan susu untuk Kepulauan Riau. Dia kembali duduk di lantai, dekat bangku Indonesia, "Nona Riau kata tentang Manifesto Politik. Apakah itu gerangan?"

"Engkau tak tahu, Tong?" Riau berjengit jijik pada Tong. Bersemu wajah Tong saat mendapati sikap Riau padanya, tapi Indonesia langsung menegur adiknya.

"Akan kujelaskan sedikit, Tong. Manifesto Politik di tahun 1925 berisi tiga hal, yaitu: satu, rakyat Indonesia sewajarnya diperintah oleh Pemerintah yang dipilih oleh mereka sendiri. Dua, dalam memperjuangkan pemerintahan sendiri, tidak diperlukan bantuan dari pihak manapun. Tiga, tanpa persatuan kokoh dari berbagai unsur rakyat, tujuan perjuangan itu sulit dicapai."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sumpah Pemuda?" Tong bertanya heran. Riau memutar bola matanya bosan, "Dahulu, Tong. Bung Hatta berujar bahwa Manifesto Politiklah yang paling penting daripada Sumpah Pemuda—"

"Sudahlah, Riau. Jangan ungkit-ungkit manifesto politik segala. Tidak ada hubungannya sama hari ini, tahu." Jakarta melompati pagar rumah Indonesia yang tingginya hanya satu meter tersebut. Hampir menginjak bunga-bunga melati milik Indonesia yang ditanam di bawah pagar dan itu saja sudah membuat Indonesia memekik keras. "Kau hancurkan bunga melatiku, Jakarta, aku pindah ke Jogja!"

"Maaf. Maaf," Jakarta merengut kesal. Sementara Maluku, dan Padang yang masih berada di luar pagar tertawa pelan. Mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah Indonesia dengan 'normal'. Jogjakarta yang juga mendengar umpatan Indonesia berujar pelan, "Jikalau Mas ingin pindah kembali ke rumah kul... maksud saya, ke rumah Jogja, dengan senang hati Jogja menerima kehadiran Mas dengan pintu terbuka."

Indonesia menahan tawa mendengar cara Jogjakarta berbicara. Sudah sejak tahun 1950an, adik-adik Indonesia berjanji akan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar setiap tanggal 28 Oktober. Itu yang menyulut rasa geli Indonesia jika mendengar adik-adiknya berbicara. Logat mereka semua masih sangat kental dan terdengar aneh jika berbahasa Indonesia. Tapi, alangkah senang Indonesia, meskipun lucu, mereka semua menghargai bahasa pemersatu mereka.

"Hanya kalian berempat? Apakah yang lainnya tengah tersesat? Seharusnya kalian mengikat mereka erat-erat." Riau terkikik, mengejek kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Sementara Tong sibuk lari-lari ke warung terdekat untuk membeli gula karena persediaan hampir habis sementara KepRi justru menempel di punggung Tong, senang dia digendong pemuda lajang tersebut.

Jogjakarta melepas blangkonnya dan menempelkannya pada wajah ayu Riau. Ujarnya, "Ck. Gadis ayu kok senang betul ngeledeki orang."

Menampik blangkon, Riau manyun. "Bau," keluhnya.

"Mana yang lain, Jogja?"

Jogja menggeleng setelah mendapat pelototan mata dari Jakarta. Ujarnya pada Indonesia, "Tidak tahu, Kak."

"Kak. Cerita-cerita lagi." Maluku duduk di pangkuan Indonesia. Tubuhnya kecil meskipun umurnya sudah lumayan tua—bahkan mungkin seumuran dengan Jogja.

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang sejarah, kak. Aku ingin dengar tentang Pujangga Baru dan Angkatan '45."

Tertohok rasanya hati Indonesia mendengar pinta Maluku. Membahas Pujangga Baru sama artinya dengan membahas seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk Indonesia.

"Biar am... anu, biar aku saja yang cerita. Aku tahu ceritanya, kok," Padang menyela saat melihat raut sedih kakaknya. Dia menarik tangan Maluku agar ikut duduk di lantai sepertinya, Jogja dan Jakarta. Jakarta mendengus, "Heh. Yang tahu banyak tentang Pujangga Baru itu aku, tahu."

"Tapi, kebanyakan orang-orang Pujangga Baru adalah dari tanah dataran tinggi."

Indonesia mengurut keningnya yang terasa sakit mendengar pertengkaran kedua adiknya. "Sudahlah," ujarnya. "Biar kakak saja yang cerita.

"Untuk istilah Angkatan '45, sejak awal banyak yang membahas itu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Sebenarnya istilah Angkatan '45 pertama kali merupakan nama yang hanya digunakan setelah—" Indonesia menghela nafasnya sebentar. Riau menyodorkan tehnya pada Indonesia, namun pemuda itu menolak. "—nama itu hanya digunakan setelah Chairil Anwar menghasilkan sebagian karya-karyanya."

"Tapi, kak," Jakarta mengangkat tangannya. "Kata H.B. Jassin, istilah itu pertama kali dipakai Hazil Tanzil dalam _Pujangga Baru_ keluaran November 1948 kalau tidak salah."

"Betul, Jakarta. Tapi, sayang Tanzil terlambat mempublikasikannya jadi diduga yang lebih dahulu adalah Rosihan Anwar yang menggunakan istilah itu di majalah _Siasat_ awal Januari 1949."

"Kalau saya tidak salah ingat kak, bukankah H.B. Jassin juga yang mengatakan bahwa para penulis yang mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sepanjang tahun-tahun itu dikenal lebih dahulu dengan pelbagai nama lain, sebelum istilah Angkatan '45 dikenal."

Indonesia tersenyum pada Jogjakarta. "Tepat sekali, Jogja."

"Apa bedanya Angkatan '45 dengan Pujangga Baru, kak?" Riau ingin tahu. Jakarta mencibir pada Riau, "Kau tak tahu? Kasihan," ujar pemuda itu meniru gaya Mail, salah satu tokoh di film animasi Upin-Ipin. Riau kembali manyun kesal.

"Perbedaan Angkatan '45 dan Pujangga Baru, ya?" tanya Indonesia dengan nada menggantung. Dia menatap tiga adik lelakinya, "Ada yang tahu?"

"Aku, Mas. Aku tahu," Jogjakarta unjuk tangan tinggi-tinggi, takut didahului Jakarta. Dia segera berujar cepat, "Dalam menilai sastrawan Indonesia Angkatan '45 dan Angkatan Pujangga Baru, dinyatakan bahwa keduanya merupakan hasil pendidikan dan pengajaran kolonial Belanda."

Jakarta tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Jogja. "Tidak nyambung, tahu!"

Jogjakarta tetap anteng. Dia membiarkan Indonesia yang memberi komentar dan tidak memperdulikan ejekan Jakarta untuknya. Menarik nafas sebentar, lalu Indonesia bercerita, "Tidak. Jakarta. Jogja benar. Sesungguhnya, Angkatan '45 dan Pujangga Baru itu menentang Belanda sebagai penjajah, tetapi pikiran-pikiran mereka dan pendidikan mereka padahal hasil tanaman Belanda. Jadi, saat orang-orang jaman dulu membaca karya sastrawan Pujangga Baru, mereka seperti melihat bayangan Angkatan '80 di Neterland. Begitu juga jika membicarakan tentang Angkatan '45 yang seperti mengaitkan ingatan mereka pada Angkatan Perang Dunia Pertama di Nederland juga."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Jakarta bingung. Indonesia tersenyum tipis. "Karena mereka—para sastrawan itu—membaca, memahami, dan mempelajari karya-karya asing. Karya-karya luar yang sarat peperangan. Dan itulah yang menjadi inspirasi mereka."

"Tapi, berkat mereka jualah, bahasa Indonesia semakin bersemi di negeri raya ini. Benar, kak?" Maluku menatap Indonesia dengan pandangan anak kecilnya. Indonesia mengangguk dengan senyum. "Ya."

"Betul sekali, adikku sayang," tiba-tiba di depan rumah Indonesia banyak berkerumun adik-adiknya. Mereka semua tersenyum pada Indonesia. Medan yang berjalan ke depan bergaya seperti layaknya seorang dosen yang mengajari anak kecil, "Sajak Chairil Anwar membuat bahasa Indonesia jadi lebih vitalitas, cerdas, dan tidak memberikan ruang kosong diantara pilihan kata-kata."

Indonesia merenung menatapi adik-adiknya yang berkerumun seperti semut mengangkat mangsanya. Pontianak dengan senyum sumringah lima jarinya melompat ke depan Indonesia dan berujar, "Kejutan kak!"

Penasaran, Indonesia keluar pagar. Melihat apa gerangan yang dikerumuni adik-adiknya.

"Malon?"

Mata cokelat Indonesia menatap heran Malaysia yang terikat di sebuah batang pinang dengan mulut disumpali sapu tangan. Dia sudah seperti kambing yang siap dibakar saja layaknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Indonesia kaget. Dia menatapi mata adik-adiknya satu persatu. Terutama sekali pada mata Jakarta—yang biasanya memiliki ide paling konyol diantara yang lain.

Jakarta mengangkat dua bahunya, "Itu kejutan untuk kakak. Kami tahu kakak sedang kesal minta ampun pada orang ini. Ditambah dia mencanangkan program satu Malaysia yang mirip sekali dengan Sumpah Pemuda. Belum lagi beberapa masalah yang beberapa hari ini membuat kakak ruwet. Jadi, kami membawakannya untuk kakak balas dendam padanya. Hehehe. Suprise yang keren kan, kak?"

Entah berapa persimpangan urat yang muncul di kening Indonesia.

"KALIAN?!"

**.::END::.**

1: Perserikatan Pelajar Indonesia

**A/N**: Saya mengerti kalau endingnya sangat benar-benar tidak sambung sama sekali. Soalnya, seriusan sedang sangat kesal dengan Malaysia belakangan ini. Jadi, pengen banget nistain dia.

Dan selamat buat reader yang udah baca fict ini dari awal sampe habis. Kalian keren karena sanggup membaca fanfiksi paling membosankan yang pernah ada sampai ending.

Saran dan kritik?


End file.
